Azkaban
by 16ckelmen
Summary: This is a challenge... (I have no clue why I rated it T?) Please, if you accept, write in english.
1. Chapter 1

Challenge: using the blurbs below write a story/one-shot. Then review or PM me. I must read your story... Or I will wither away to nothing.

* * *

><p>Screams echoed down the halls, along with whimpers, mutters, and stutters. Shoes tapped on the floor as two people walked down a dreary hallway. "He escaped last night," a highly respected ministry official well known for his skill in psychology, as well as his brilliance at work, informed the minister of magic. Fudge nodded his head grimly. They came to a locked door. It was still locked and bolted shut unlike Sirius Black's cell. The dementors never came in this area for some reason, and neither did anyone who was smart. Fudge Unlocked the multiple and different locks that covered the steel iron door that was incased by diamonds. He then undid the multiple charms held on the door that should have kept the prisoner inside.<p>

"Who will we be sending after him this time," The ministry official asked. Fudge just stared at the empty room unsure. Words littered the walls and ceiling, but the floor remained inhumanly clean. The bed was nicer than it should be, with a fuzzy blanket hanging over the edge. No one was likely to catch him. They weren't even sure how they did the first time. Fudge got a small idea. "Let's go," Fudge ordered and once outside they apparate far away from that terribly gloomy prison.

"New evidence has been found by Cornelius Fudge, that may just give the sinister Sirius Black freedom. When asked about such information Fudge stated that the proof was hidden under all the dirty work. Now to Fredrick with the weather."

Sirius watched Fudge with wide eyes. This was a trick it had to be, but then again what choice did he have. Escaping Azkaban would be impossible now. No one had done so before, and he was rotting in here alone with only dementors to keep his company. So, when the one condition came up he said yes. Later he realized how stupid he was. For he had better hopes of escaping, than living with such an impossible condition to succeed in doing. To catch Daniel Nicholas Fenton.

Freedom! It was the best thing in the world. He was kept in that place for way too long. He did absolutely nothing wrong. But did they believe him? No! Funny thing is no one knows who he is. Locked away when Tom Riddle changed his name. He escaped five times, but the world was at war and he would have been just a bad distraction. So, he got stuff to fix up his room. No one cared because no one checked on him. He had even managed to scare away the black dreary ghosts that only on the first day stopped by.

That day was rather dull. As time passed he planned his final escape. This time though, he would never come back. As he flied through a town though he heard that he was not as unknown as he thought. For he had earned himself a name: The Blackguard Hellion. It was original to say the least.

So, he flew on. Finally stopping at a large castle, where many ghosts lived. It was the perfect place to start his search. He sneaked in and started looking for ghosts. He ended up at a large painting with a woman on it. The woman though was screaming her head off. He let out a soft sigh and flew upwards to hopefully get a look at the stars. After all Danny truly wanted to be an astronaut, even after his disastrous past.


	2. Chapter 2

"DAD NO!" Jazz shouted. Maddie and Jazz stood in front of Danny, afraid of Jack's reaction. Both of them knew he needed time to swallow or his actions would just be impulsive. And Maddie knew, bad. Danny just stared at his dad with disappointment. Danny couldn't believe his dad would react like this. He had told his family right away. His mother didn't freak, so why did his father.

"I will not have both witches and ghosts in my family!" Jack shouted, his face growing redder and redder. The children just stared at their dad with confusion. Magic didn't exist, did it? Maddie just stared at her husband with pure disbelief. They had decided to keep them a secret from that life. They even moved far away from Britain to make sure no one could find them and learn the truth.

Jack fired the weapon but a shield stopped it. Jazz looked to Danny thinking he was the reason the shield appeared but found him just as shocked as she was. They then both looked to their mother whom held a stick. The shield then dissolved and Maddie pulled her children up the stairs. They were led into the attic.

"Now listen carefully, children. You two need to separate. I'll stay here and try to reason with your dad. I'm sure he'll cool off but until then I want you two safe. As a Porpington you'll be safe, but be careful who you tell that last name to. Jasmine, I want you to go to Ireland. Someone will be there to take you to the safe house when you arrive," Maddie informed her daughter. Jazz nodded and climbed down the stairs to leave.

"Danny, You have to go to Britain. An owl will bring you a letter when you arrive, but bring this book with you. Once you've memorized it I want you to burn it. Okay sweetheart?" Maddie asked her son. Danny nodded his head. Danny took a quick look inside, spells. Danny looked at his mom.

"Spells?" Danny asked.  
>"Yes all different kinds. Some are even for ghosts. Now go!" Maddie replied.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>**** I had this on word for a while now... **

**Oh, and Siffie the Third may be taking this challenge. (In case any of you wanted to know)**


End file.
